Chatterbox
Chatterbox was the former Warlord of the Hi-Hats and a minor antagonist in The Warriors. He was voiced by Jordan Gelber. Description Chatterbox is overweight, with a speech impediment. He wears clown face makeup, instead of mime paint. He was brought up by an upper-class Bohemian-Jewish family. Chatterbox thinks that he's the world's greatest artist, and denies any gang to lay down their tags on his turf. He was a plagiarist, shown in his own gallery, which has famous works of art, but the faces on the works of art are swapped with his. In the Game In Writer's Block, Chatterbox allowed the Hi-Hats to let Scopes host a burner competition in Soho. When the competition is finished, Chatterbox double-crosses the gangs that participate in the competition and attacks them, including the members of the Warriors: Rembrandt, Cowboy, Ajax, and Snow. The Warriors injure Chatterbox with the pulley on the side of a building, by knocking it down on top of him. Following these events, the Hi-Hats pursue the Warriors across the rooftops of Soho, but the Warriors are able to escape. The Warriors end up in Chatterbox's art gallery, where they proceed to destroy the gallery, and all the works of art in it. When two Hi-Hats drag Chatterbox into his gallery, he sees the damage done to his art. He becomes very angry, swearing revenge on the Warriors. In Encore, the Warriors pursue Chatterbox and his gang into a spook house ride, where they face off with the Hi-Hats and, finally, Chatterbox. The Warriors are victorious, when Chatterbox gets run over by the cart and killed. Fighting Ability Chatterbox's power move is like a big push attack. He shares this attack only with Cobb. However, unlike Cobb, Chatterbox doesn't grunt when he performs the attack, and it's actually Cobb's secondary power move (X+O on PlayStation, or A+B on XBOX). If Chatterbox is close enough to an enemy, his power grab (X+O/A+B) - a head-butt if face-to-face, or a punch to the back if behind enemy - will make him do a loud grunt, the same grunt that will sound when he's killed in Encore. When someone attempts to grab Chatterbox, instead of punching them in the face, his counter-attack is to grab his opponent by the chest, and throw them on the ground instead. This move is shared with Tiny and Cobb. When someone attempts to tackle Chatterbox to the ground (done by holding O or B, instead of pressing it), instead of stepping back and kicking their face, he will lift his opponent by the groin, and slam their head on the ground. This unique counter-attack would be devastating - and probably fatal - in real life, and is especially annoying in Encore. Like all physically unfit and/or untrained characters in Rumble Mode, it is unknown why he can perform the tornado kick, as one would have to be the pinnacle of physical fitness to perform such an attack. This is probably just a flaw in game mechanics. Quotes * "Co-m-m-e on, l-l-let's g-go!" - LET'S GO * "S-s-stop!" - HOLD UP * "K-kill 'em all!" - WRECK 'EM ALL 1 * "T-t-tear these assholes a-p-p-p-art!" - WRECK 'EM ALL 2 * "P-p-protect me, you morons!" - WATCH MY BACK * "I'm gonna rip your spine out!" - Threat * "Welcome to m-m-my nightmare!" - Threat * "Your last sight is gonna be m-m-my p-p-painted face!" - Threat * "I'm gonna snap your b-back like a twig!" - Threat * "Your fear stinks through your p-pours like r-rotten trash!" - Threat * "Remember the fucking name! Ch-Ch-Chatterbox!" - Threat * "Any last fucking requests?!" - Threat * "Stop crying, ya p-p-p-pansy!" - Pinning opponent * "Ya didn't th-think a street per-f-f-f-ormer could do th-this, huh?!" - Pinning opponent * "Never f-f-fuck with a m-m-mime!" - Pinning opponent Trivia * He has his own unique throwing, walking and jogging animations. * His makeup is similar to that of infamous serial killer, John Wayne Gacy. * He is one of the few 'large' characters in the game, alongside Diego, Vargas, Big Moe, Tiny and Cobb. * His AI on the Rumble Mode feature is fairly low, and he is often one of the first members to get wrecked in fights. * In Story, he cannot be knocked on the floor, unless he's tripped. However, in Rumble Mode, he's as easy to knock over as the average fighter. Gallery Chatterbox.jpg es:Chatterbox Category:Characters Category:Hi-Hats Category:Warlords Category:Deceased